


Always be prepared

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Daphrir (Daphne Greengrass/Fenrir Greyback) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: No matter what.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Fenrir Greyback
Series: Daphrir (Daphne Greengrass/Fenrir Greyback) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103816





	Always be prepared

Our tale begins in Daphne and Fenrir Greyback's house. Daphne has had a week to recover from her first transformation and Fenrir is about to begin her training.

Fenrir waited until she drifted off to sleep. He jumped out from the wardrobe and unleashed a spine-tingling growl.

Daphne woke up with a start, "What's going on, wolfy?!"

Fenrir smirked. "Your training has begun."

Daphne rubbed her eyes and asked, "How is scaring me gonna help me get used to my new abilities?"

Fenrir said, "Lesson number one, always be prepared."

Daphne muttered, "Next time, don't wake me up like that."

Fenrir laughed. "If you want to be a proper werewolf, you have to be braver; little girl."

Daphne sighed. "You're the worst."

Fenrir grinned. "I love you too."


End file.
